SWAT Kats: The Radical Duelists
by Wolf E. Urameshi
Summary: Crossover between SWAT Kats and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Yugi Moto and his friends fall into Megakat City due to a mistake made by Yami Bakura. Now they must find a way home. FINALLY UPDATING AGAIN, CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED!
1. The Beginning

SWAT Kats: The Radical Duelists

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com  
  


DISCLAIMER: SWAT Kats doesn't belong to me, they belong to Hanna Barbera. Also, Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me either, they belong to Konami. Any original characters that appear here that you've never seen or heard of before belong to me. Any characters from other fics are used with permission.

Notice: Well, I wanted to say that this story is a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and SWAT Kats. Anyone who reads this (take KS Claw, for example) who belonged to the SWAT Kats forums at www.swatkats.com : I'm actually Yusuke30, one of the new guys from the SWAT Kats forums, hence the email listed above. Well, since I like SWAT Kats and Yu-Gi-Oh! so much, I have decided to write this crossover as a tribute to the two of them. I hope you like it, because I've worked really hard on this idea! According to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Storyline, this fic takes place after Yugi's duel in Dungeon Dice Monsters against Duke Devlin, and according to the SWAT Kats storyline, it takes place a few months after the last episode ever transmitted of SWAT Kats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Chapter One: Another World, Same Game  
  


"You darn catssssssss, I'll get you next time!!", Dr. Viper yelled as he flew away in a jet, escaping from Megakat City.   
  


"Well, that makes another enemy dispatched as usual!", Razor called out at his partner T-Bone, who was grinning at Dr. Viper's escape.  
  


"Yeah, but still, where did he go to this time? I thought he always escaped through a sewer...", T-Bone replied, nervous.  
  


Suddenly, their radio came to life as it beeped. "SWAT Kats! Do you copy?", a female voice asked at the radio.  
  


"Yes, Miss Briggs! Mission successfully completed! Dr. Viper's gone... At least, for a time.", Razor replied.   
  


"Yes, I know, and it's all thanks to you. Thank you.", Callie replied as she stared at the leaving Turbokat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, back at the junkyard...  
  


"Can you answer me this, Chance? Tell me, why would Dr. Viper try and kidnap Mayor Manx? I mean, he would never do that-all he fiddles with is giant bacteria and evil experiments...", Jake asked his partner as he changed his SWAT Kat clothes.

"For once I agree-something fishy's going on. Maybe it's got something to do with that new game?", Chance replied as Jake stored his clothes in a closet.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that monster thing?", Jake asked indifferently.

"Jake, it's DUEL MONSTERS! I mean, I wonder who came up with it? And those monsters are pretty cool-looking... They're the latest bang with kittens everywhere...", Chance corrected his partner, who nodded. Chance then looked for something in his drawer. He took out what seemed to be two packs of cards. "Want to play?", Chance asked. 

Jake flinched. "But I don't know how to play...", he said slowly, feeling rejected.

"No problem, I can teach you!", Chance offered. 

"Well, okay...", Jake replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Domino City, Japan  
  


"Come on, Yugi! We'll be late for school!", Tea called out to her friend Yugi Moto, who was getting ready for yet another day of school. 

"Coming down in a minute!", Yugi called back, as he hurried putting his clothes on. 

"You seem to be in a hurry today, Yugi.", a voice called from inside the room.

"Well, if you were the one in a hurry, Yami, then maybe you would be in MY state!", Yugi replied to what seemed to be a gold talisman with a gold eye in it.

"But luckily I'm enclosed inside the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi.", Yami replied sternly.

"Heh heh, I guess.", Yugi replied sternly. "Also, you always come at the best of times, like in a duel!", he added to the spirit, who was smiling at Yugi as he put on his Millennium Puzzle. 

He ran down the stairs to greet Tea, who was waiting for him at the entrance of the Game shop that was also his home. "Morning, Tea! Sorry I'm late!, Yugi yelled to his friend, who smiled at him.

"Good Morning, Yugi! Hurry, we're late again!", Tea called out at Yugi as he came down. 

"Have a nice day, Yugi!", an old man's voice called out at Yugi.

"You too, Grandpa!", Yugi replied.

"Bye, Mr. Moto!", Tea called back.

  
  


Later, after school...

  
  


"Aw, nuts! Not again!", a blonde young teen yelled as he stared at his deck.

"I win again, Joey! Maybe you should balance your deck a little more. Besides, I think you just flew the coop with your Red Eyes Black Dragon again...", Yugi replied at his blonde friend, who had been defeated in a duel.

"Oh well, guess you're right about THAT...", Joey replied.

Suddenly, a sound was heard behind them. A footstep. "I've found at last, Yugi...", a deep voice called out at Yugi who looked back, only to see his biggest rival in Duel Monsters: Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?", Yugi asked as the young man walked up to them with a small briefcase.

"Allow me to explain, Yugi. You see, I have designed an all-new VRDM, which stands for Virtual Reality Duel Machine I would like you to try. It would be excellent if WE tried it out...", Kaiba explained, grinning.

"I don't know, Kaiba... That sounds like an awful lot...", a young teen with white hair answered.

"You may come and cheer yugi like you always do...", Kaiba said maliciously.

"Well, alright I guess. When?", Yugi replied. 

"Right now.", Kaiba replied.

"Now?!", asked Bakura, the white-haired teen.

"Yes...", Kaiba replied.

* * *

Later, at Kaiba Corp., in the testing room... 

Everyone was standing inside some sort of machine that whirred silently, each with duel disks. Yugi and Kaiba were standing in front of each other. Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started to shine in gold, and Yugi was surrounded by an eerie light.

"YU-GI-OH!", Yugi yelled as he started to glow and his figure was replaced by another man, but this man was older. He looked like Yugi, but older.

"Let's get this over with Kaiba!", the man warned.

Meanwhile, Bakura stared at it from afar. "So, Yugi has tapped into is alter-ego, Yami... It's just the beginning for him... Using the powers of my Millennium Ring, I'll send them to another dimension.", he thought maliciously, for he was now turned into Yami Bakura.

Suddenly, Kaiba turned towards the small room above. "Everything ready, Mokuba?", he asked to his brother, who was getting things ready. 

"Yes Seto, things are ready!", he replied. He turned his attention to one of his technicians. "Everything ready, Takeshi?", he asked the technician, who was getting things ready. 

"Yes, sir! Everything's ready, all systems ready to go!", he said, smiling.

"Good. Now, can I ask you a favor?", Mokuba asked Takeshi, who was staring at Kaiba and Yugi.

"Sure, what is it?", Takeshi asked, starting to get nervous.

"Uhh, you see, I have a bad feeling about all this. So, can you come with me and watch the duel?", he asked the technician, who knew what he meant. 

"Why not? I feel the same way as well.", Takeshi replied. 

They went down and started to watch the duel.

"Engaging the VRDM!", one of the technicians said as the machines flicked on.

"I didn't know you were invited as well, Duke and Mai! He called you for it too?", Tea asked Duke, a man wearing dice-like earrings and a red and black suit, and Mai, who wore a skirt and a jacket.

"Of course. At least he was a gentleman in doing so.", Mai replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Duke replied, a nervous tone in his voice.

Suddenly, Bakura's Millennium Ring started to shine from under his shirt. "It is time... To send them all to the Shadow Realm!", Bakura said as he closed his eyes and his Millennium Item did its bidding.

Takeshi looked at Bakura as dark clouds started to form in the area. He gasped and knew what it meant. "NO!!!", he screamed as he ran at Bakura with all his might and pushed him apart. Bakura fell to the floor, and gasped at the sight in front of him: The floor was vanishing. 

"You fool! Look what you're doing!", he snapped at Takeshi.

"LOOK OUT!! The floor's disappearing!!!", Tristan, a young man in a blue uniform yelled at his friends.

Yugi gasped. "What's going on?! Kaiba!!!", he yelled in his deep voice at Kaiba, who was looking around, stunned. 

"I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen! I can't contact the Testing Room!", Kaiba snapped asthe floor opened.

"Everybody hold on!", Tea yelled as everyone started to fall, screaming for their lives...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megakat City, the Junkyard

"...And that's how you play the game. Easy enough, isn't it?", Chance asked Jake, who was picking up his cards. 

"Yeah, but I gotta get that Life Point part...", he said.

"Aw, don't worry, you will.", Chance replied.

Suddenly, a crash was heard. "WHAT was that?!", Jake asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Shadow Realm?

Yugi got up. He then stared at his surroundings. He only saw some cars around-cars he never saw before. "Where... Am I?", he asked himself, knowing he was in another world. He could tell.

"YUGI! Are you alright?!", Tea called out as she ran to his side along with Tristan, Joey, Duke, Mai, and the good Bakura.

"Yes, I'm fine.", he said as he returned to his original shape. He looked at Bakura. "What's going on?! Where have you taken us?!", Yugi asked with a loud yell.

"No use, Yuge. He won't remember a thing...", Joey replied as Bakura simply dipped his head down.

"...He did it, right?", Bakura asked Yugi, who was clueless about the situation.

"YOU! What have you done now?!", Kaiba's voice asked him as he walked behind him.

"I can't remember!", Bakura replied.

"No use fighting. Seto, we better find a way to return home.", a voice called at them.

"Mokuba?!", Kaiba asked his brother, who approached them with Takeshi.

"He's right, sir Kaiba. We have to return home, before that Millennium Ring's spirit does that again.", he said sternly.

"Hey, I know you! You're that new technician!", Kaiba called out.

"Correct. But I'm also an archeologist.", he corrected.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and they froze at their sight: Two cats were approaching them.

"What the...", Chance asked, who was shocked

"Who are you?", Jake asked the humans, who gasped at their voices.

Tea collapsed in Tristan's arms.

* * *

Well, THAT was something, right? I hope you liked it! This is a tribute to SWAT Kats and Yu-Gi-Oh!, for being two of the greatest cartoons I ever saw. Chapter 2 is coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Duel

SWAT Kats: The Radical Duelists

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER: Other than the events that take place in this story, neither SWAT Kats or Yu-Gi-Oh! Belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: OK, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh!-related story, there has to be a duel. So... SURPRISE! Heeeeeeeeeere's the first duel! Tis is how I structured it: Whenever it's a player's turn, I'll put the name of that player, and after it, a simple paragraph with a small dialogue between the two players. Any monster cards played, I'll type them in Capital Letters, followed by the Attack and Defense Points of the Duelist. I hope you can understand it. Should there be any problems, please let me know ASAP. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Duel

Tea slowly opened her eyes. She was in a bed, with a small, blue jacket over her. She slowly got up, and sat in the bed. She stared outside at the many cars in her sight. "Is this... The Shadow Realm?", she asked to herself, but then she felt a hard need to correct herself. "No, this can't be it. If it was, everything would be pitch black, and we would feel weaker.", she said as she continued to look outside. Then she remembered. The cats she saw. "But they... They looked so real. Is this true?", she asked to herself again.

"Hi, Tea!", a voice called to her as she turned behind, startled. 

"Yugi? What happened? Where are we?", she asked him as he approached the bed, and took his jacket. 

"Well, it seems the evil Bakura sent us here instead of the Shadow Realm. For some reason, Bakura can't remember anything.", Yugi replied. "And as for this place, those guys we saw call it Megakat City.", he replied as Tea retreated a step.

"You mean... So they ARE real.", she said with a whimper.

"Don't worry Tea, we'll find our way home. By the way, how are you feeling?", he asked Tea, who sat on the bed.

"I'm scared. This one's even worse than Duelist Kingdom... I wonder why do I feel like this...", was all she said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in.", Tea called out, ready for anything.

Bakura entered the room. "Are you all right?", he asked her, who immediately got up retreated to the window. 

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave.", she replied trembling.

"Tea!", Yugi called out sternly.

"I'm sorry.", was all he said. He turned around, and left the room. He stopped in the hallway. "What have I done?", he asked to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chance was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He was reminiscing of the past day. Dr. Viper had kidnaped Mayor Manx of Megakat City, and was offering a ransom for him. However, when he got there, he noticed something was wrong. Dr. Viper never used anything made of metal and plastic. "Hey Jake, tell me, why would Dr. Viper use a jet to fly away?", he asked his partner, who sat on the table. 

"Now that I think about it, you're right. Why would he? Also, it's not common for him to ask for ransoms.", Jake replied.

"At least this time there wasn't any Giant Bacteria...", Chance stated, which made Jake chuckle at the statement.

"You're right for once. We've got to find out why did he do that.", Jake announced as Chance nodded.

"I agree. By the way, wanna play another game?", he asked.

"Sure. I'm just about bored. You think they know about it?", Jake replied.

"You bet we do.", a deep voice said from behind them as it approached the table.

"Uh, I beg your pardon?", Jake asked, startled as Kaiba approached the table. He took out a card. His personal favorite. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. They gasped.

"This card is proof that we know about this game. This is a legendary card from our home. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon.", Kaiba stated as Chance's eyes stared at the card.

"I've never seen that before. You know how to play this?", Chance asked, surprised.

"I challenge you to a duel then.", Kaiba replied.

"I accept! How many life points?", he asked.

"Make that 2000. I want to get this over with. I have also prepared a special deck especially for this duel.", Kaiba replied.

"Alright, a Duel it is! With these mini arenas that project small holograms.", Chance replied, ready.

"Time to Duel!", the two said in unison as they started their game.

L;IFE POINTS: CHANCE: 2000- KAIBA: 2000

Chance: He drew a card. He looked at his hand. He had the perfect card in it: Blast Sphere. "Alright, I'm setting a monster face down in Defense Mode, I'm setting two cards face down, and I end the turn."

Kaiba: He drew a card. He knew what to do. "Hmmm... Let's see if you live up to your skills! Now I summon the mighty Battle Ox in Attack Mode.", Kaiba announced as he summoned the monster and set it in Attack Mode. 

BATTLE OX: ATTACK POINTS: 1700/DEFENSE POINTS: 1000

"Attack!", Kaiba ordered, but Chance grinned. He flipped the card face up, and revealed the Blast Sphere. 

BLAST SPHERE: ATTACK POINTS: 1400/DEFENSE POINTS: 1400

"What?!", Kaiba asked shocked as the Sphere took control of the Ox in a hologram. "Bad choice, Kaiba, now this Sphere will attach itself to your monster, and in just two turns, you're in for a surprise!",Chance replied as Kaiba looked at his hand. "I'm setting a card face down, and I pass this turn! There's nothing I can do!", Kaiba replied.

Chance: Chance looked at his deck, and drew another card. "I set a monster face down, and I play Pot of Greed. I draw two cards.", Chance announced as he drew two cards and put them into his hand. "I set one more card face down, and I pass this turn.", he told Kaiba as he smiled. "Oh that's right! Two turns have passed! Now look!", Chance purred as Kaiba looked down at his Battle Ox exploding. "Now you receive damage to your life points equal to the attack power of your monster!", he said as Jake substracted life points from Kaiba's count.

LIFE POINTS: CHANCE: 2000/KAIBA: 300

Kaiba: "How can this be? I've lost Life Points already? You're not so bad!, Kaiba taunted as Chance smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment!", he replied. "My turn now!", Kaiba announced as he drew a card. "All right, now I activate my Magic Card, Dark Hole!", Kaiba yelled, but once again Chance was smiling. He flipped a card. "You've activated my trap: Imperial Order! Now if we try to play Magic Cards, their effects are canceled!", he said as Kaiba gasped. His Dark Hole was useless. "No...", he said as he looked at his field. "Then I set a monster card face down. I haven't used it until now.", Kaiba announced. "I end my turn!", Kaiba said as Chance nodded.

Chance: Chance drew a card, and looked at his hand. He knew what to do. I set a monster face down, and I pass the turn.", was all he said. 

Kaiba: Kaiba drew a card, but this time, he knew what to do as well. If you set a monster face down, so will I!", Kaiba said as he put the card face down. "I pass."

Chance: Chance drew a card. Then, he looked at his field. Hmm... OK, I set another monster face down, and I pass.", Chance announced.

Kaiba: Kaiba drew a card, and smiled. "You know, my friend, you have a very intriguing style of dueling. But unfortunately, this ends now! I flip one card face up to reveal the Trap Master!", Kaiba said as Chance gasped.

TRAP MASTER: ATTACK POINTS: 500/DEFENSE POINTS: 1100

"Trap Master, destroy the Imperial Order!", Kaiba yelled as Chance was amazed. The Trap card was destroyed. "Now I sacrifice my two monster cards to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!", Kaiba yelled as the dragon rose on the field.

BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON: ATTACK POINTS: 3000/DEFENSE POINTS: 2500

"Next, I play the Swords of Revealing Light!", Kaiba yelled as the swords emanated in the field and flipped all of Chance's monsters in Defense Mode. "What the...?", Chance stammered. Kaiba looked at the Magician of Faith on the field. 

MAGICIAN OF FAITH: ATTACK POINTS: 300/DEFENSE POINTS: 400

Chance looked for a card in his Graveyard, nervous. "Due to its effect, I draw a magic card, Pot of Greed, and return it to my hand.", Chance said as he put the card in his hand. "Now I use Stop Defense on your magician!", Kaiba said as he played the card on the Magician of Faith. Chance gasped. "Blue-Eyes, attack!", Kaiba ordered as the dragon shot a blasat of blue energy to the monster, destroying it. Kaiba won the duel.

CHANCE: 0/KAIBA: 300-KAIBA WINS!

Chance looked at his cards in shock as Kaiba grinned. "Well, that's that. I win.", Kaiba said slowly as Chance looked at Kaiba's eyes. 

"You're better than I thought...", Jake remarked as Kaiba took his cards and reassembled them into a deck.

"I thank you for the compliment. Just so you know, Chance, I was the Champion in my home, that is, until Yugi defeated me with an incredible monster who knows no equal... Exodia.", Kaiba said as he looked at his cards.

"Exodia?! That's the rarest card here, and its parts too!", Jake yelled, shocked.

"So you know about it. I owned that card until a duelist stripped it away from me and threw it at the sea. By the way, Chance, you're a great duelist!", Yugi called as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"YOU had it?", both Jake and Chance yelled in unison as Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but I have something better than those.", he said as his Millennium Puzzle started to glow in a gold light. "YU-GI-OH!", Yugi yelled as his figure was replaced by Yami, his alter-ego. He turned his eyebrow into Jake's eyes. "I heard everything from Chance. You're starting to learn how to play. I would be glad to teach you some things...", he said smiling.

"You do? Well, OK, I guess.", Jake replied as he turned his face down, nervous.

"Wait. First, I duel you.", Chance told Yugi, who looked at his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?", Yugi asked, grinning.

"You bet it is!", he replied at Yugi, who smiled.

"No way, I will be the one dueling him! NOT you!", Jake ordered, but Chance knew something was wrong.

"You sure sound anxious. Are you sure you're alright?", Chance asked his friend, who smiled.

"I got a deck, but I also got a nice surprise in it!", he replied. Yugi knew he had no choice.

"All right, I accept your challenge!", Yugi said as he took out his deck.

"Let's duel!", the both said.

LIFE POINTS: JAKE-2000/YUGI-2000

Jake: It was Jake's turn. He drew a card. "Uh, I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three new cards, and discard two." He looked at the cards he drew, and discarded two grinning. I play one card face down in Defense Mode, and I pass."

Yugi: Yugi drew a card, and knew what he had to do: Believe in the Heart of the Cards. "I play Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode!", Yugi called out.

CELTIC GUARDIAN: ATTACK POINTS:1400/DEFENSE POINTS:1200

"Attack!", Yugi ordered as the monster attacked the face down card. Jake revealed the card. Yugi gasped. It was the Mystical Elf.

MYSTICAL ELF: ATTACK POINTS:800/DEFENSE POINTS:2000

"You lose 600 Life Points!", Jake announced.

LIFE POINTS: JAKE-2000/YUGI-1400

"I set two cards face down, and I end my turn.", Yugi announced as he put the cards face down. 

Meanwhile, Joey was walking around, when he saw the table, and Yugi as Yami. "Hey look, guys! A duel!", Joey said as he ran to the table. 

"I don't believe it! Let's check it out!", Mai replied as she ran to the table with Tea, Duke, Mokuba, Takeshi, Tristan and Bakura.

Jake: Jake drew another card again, and looked at the hand. "I play Pot of Greed, and I draw two cards!", he said as he drew two cards, but his face changed into that of a disappointment. "Drat, one more to go...", he said as he looked at his field. "I pass! There's nothing else I can do!", he said as he looked at Yugi. "I have seven cards in my hand, so I discard one.", was all he said.

Yugi: Yugi drew a card, but he knew Jake's plan. "...You want to summon Exodia, do you?", he asked. Everyone gasped. "At the very same moment you said no one could ever have that card, I knew you had it, and it was also quite evident the moment you said your deck had a nice surprise! You, Jake, are not so tough to figure out! So, I play Card Destruction!", Yugi said as he put the card and looked at Jake. "You have six cards. Discard them all and draw an equal number of cards, while I do the same!", he ordered as he put all his cards to the Graveyard, and started to draw cards. Jake did the same, but then drew a card, and gasped. "Why you little... At my next draw!", he yelled. "Admit it! You have it, don't you?", Yugi asked. Jake lowered his head, and lifted the card. Everyone gasped. It was the Left Arm of the Forbidden One. "I surrender."

JAKE SURRENDERS AND YUGI WINS!

TOTAL LIFE POINTS: JAKE-2000/YUGI-1400

* * *

*Whew* Now THAT was some duel Yugi played! And Kaiba too! BUT! There is more to come! Wanna know what? Await the next chapter of my fic!


	3. Chapter 3: Uncertainty

SWAT Kats: The Radical Duelists

By: Edi90 (Wolf E. Urameshi)

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com , wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com  
  


DISCLAIMER: Neither SWAT Kats or Yu-Gi-Oh! Belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.  
  


NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Halloes! Well, long time no see. Yes, yes, I know: You wanted me to write more, and I did. I just had a writer's block, leaving me unable to write anything. But oh baby, behold the power of music! The theme songs from Kingdom Hearts and InuYasha have empowered me with inspiration and a new name! Now, behold this marvelous chapter I have written! HOWEVER, before I go, I wanted to say thanks to the few people who have read and left reviews for this story, as they show interest in it. Well, time for the next chapter!  
  


CHAPTER 3: Uncertainty  
  
"E-Exodia?!", Joey asked, terrified. Mai gasped as Jake raised the card that was a part of the Forbidden One. 

"Jake...", Yugi said slowly as Jake stared at Yugi's eyes, not knowing what to say. Yugi was back to his old self from being Yami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mussssssst... Find a way... To stop... Thossse catsss!", a green cat said as he looked at his small tubes filled with a green substance. "However, it would seem assss they have an advantage in flight and combat... So why not try... Card games?", he asked as he took out what seemed to be a Duel Monsters deck. It had Insect-type cards.

"Will you hurry up, Viper?! I'm getting impatient here!", a cloaked kat asked as he appeared in the doorway of the lab in which Viper was.

"You shut up, Past Master! I'm working here! Don't disssturb me!", Viper warned as he examined his deck. The Past Master looked at the deck.

"Ah, so you play Duel Monsters! It would seem as we fell for it as well!", he told Viper as he took out a deck. Viper groaned.

"I see. But did I ask you?", he asked. The Past Master shook his head. "Well, no matter. This ends tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young kat was examining what seemed to be cards as another kat entered the place. "So you fell in the fever as well, Felina.", he said as she looked back.

"Oh, hi Uncle! I didn't see you come in.", Felina replied as she hid the cards.

"It's too late to hide it. And there's something you should know.", he said. He took out a deck of cards.

Felina gasped. "Uncle Feral, YOU play Duel Monsters?! I can't believe it, you used to say that they were a silly kids' game!", she stated as Feral smiled. 

"But of course, I was just too embarrassed to admit it. Want a duel?", he asked her as she got up with the mention of the word 'Duel'. 

"Of course!", she replied as an alarm was heard in the base. 

"Attention! All Enforcer units report to the main gate immediately. Enemy attack! I repeat, please assemble at the Main Gate at once!", a voice yelled as the alarm was heard.

"Our Duel will have to wait. Let's go!", Feral ordered as Felina prepared herself. They started running outside. 

"You know what? I hate it whenever Steele is the one giving out the alarm!", Felina told Feral as he chuckled.

"Me too. By the way, THAT was him?", Feral asked in response.

"Of course he was! Who else would such a terrible voice?!", Felina asked as she got outside with his Uncle. However, they gasped as they saw who were their villains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got Exodia once when I was in Megakat City. I was just browsing in a store when this guy in a cloak gave me the pack containing the cards. He just said, 'Take it. Don't say anything.' Then he ran off. I have no idea who he is.", Jake explained as everyone looked at him. Suddenly, a radio beeped from the garage.

"Trouble!", Chance growled as he ran to the garage. Yugi and his friends followed. They gasped as they arrived. In front of them lied a gigantic airship lied in front of them. Chance ran off to its cockpit and turned on the radio there. "What is it, Miss-?"

"SWAT Kats, can you hear me? This is Felina Feral! I need your help!", Felina's voice rang in it.

"Lieutenant?! What's wrong?!", Chance asked as there was some static.

"Listen carefully! I need you to come to the headquarters of the Enforcers! You will never believe my sight! I have no words to describe it! Perhaps it's best if you come in, because they claim to see you, and only you.", Felina warned as Chance wondered what was going on.

"You have any idea about what do they want?", Chance asked as Jake stepped onto his side.

"I don't know, but they want a duel with you.", Felina replied.

"A WHAT?", Jake asked, concerned.

"That's right. They want to cause evil, now with Duel Monsters.", Felina replied. Yugi gasped. "I suggest you come in to the HQ. I don't like this. Over and out.", she said as her signal was gone. They looked at Yugi and his friends.

"There is something you should know. We're heroes here.", Jake said.

"Yeah... We keep it secret. We call ourselves the SWAT Kats, but don't tell anyone about it!", Chance said as they looked at him.

Chance turned to Jake. He nodded. They ran to change when Yugi said, "Wait."

They turned. "What they're doing is wrong. If there is someone who can stop him, that's me. Now... Can I come?", Yugi asked. Jake and Chance stared at each other. Yugi turned to face Tea and her friends. "I have to go. You stay here.", Yugi told her.

"No way, we're coming with you.", Joey told him. 

"Aw, let him do it.", Kaiba said as he closed his eyes.

"Now, I have to go!", Yugi said as he ran with them.

Later, Chance and Jake, now as T-Bone and Razor, ran to the plane. Razor stopped. "Wait, what about Yugi?", he asked. 

"I have an idea. You take him on the bike, I'll go on the plane!", he said as Razor took his bike. Razor nodded. 

Later, T-Bone was flying on the Turbokat, while Razor took it up on the road with Yugi. "How long until we get there?!", he yelled at Razor, who looked back. 

"Just a couple more minutes!" he replied as they ran to Megakat City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I called in the SWAT Kats, they should be here in a few moments.", Felina told Feral as she came out of the base.

"You did?! I told you not to do so, you know how I feel about them...", Feral warned as she sighed. 

"Yes, Uncle, I know. But until now, we've been trying to attack, but that giant blob surrounding those three has protected them! They are our last chance!", Felina answered.

"I hope so...", was all Feral said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here!", Razor said as they reached their destination.

Yugi looked at the distance from his helmet. "What is THAT?!"

"I don't know, but hold on! We're almost there!", Razor replied as he ran towards the HQ as fast as he could.

"Razor! What the?!", T-Bone gasped as he looked at the entrance. The Turbokat landed in the entrance. Razor arrived at the same time with Yugi on tow. The three gasped. Three cloaked persons were inside what seemed to be a giant, green creature, which lowered its guard. The cloaked persons took off their cloaks, and revealed themselves.

"Nice of you to join usssss!", a greenish lizard-like kat said as it took off its cloak. 

"Dr. Viper!", T-Bone said, astonished.

"We were expecting you!", another voice, much deeper, said as well.

"Past Master!", Razor growled.

Guess who?", the third said as it took off its cloak and revealed itself.

"DARK KAT?!", Razor and his partner yelled in unison as the three took off their clothes. 

"Correct. We're looking for someone important. Does the name Yugi Moto ring a bell?", Dr. Viper asked as Yugi stepped forward.

"I am the one you are looking for! What do you want from me?", Yugi asked them as Dark Kat chuckled. 

"What do we want? Simple. Your Puzzle, your Deck, and your friends!", Past Master said maliciously. Yugi's eyes widened. Oh, and there is something else we wanted to show you!", Past Master said as he took a bottle. Inside, a small figure looked at Yugi. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"GRANDPA!!!", Yugi said as they laughed. 

"Yugi! Be very careful! They KNOW of your secret!", his grandpa warned him.

"You want him? CATCH!", Past Master yelled as he threw the bottle. 

"NO!!!", Yugi yelled as the bottle flew into the thin air. 

"Hold on!", T-Bone warned Yugi as he jumped into the air and grabbed the bottle. He landed, bottle in hand. Yugi ran to his side. "Heh, here.", T-Bone said as he handed Yugi the bottle. Yugi looked inside. His grandfather, Solomon Moto, was there, but shrunk down and inside the bottle.

"Grandpa? Are you all right?", Yugi asked as he smiled.

"But of course, Yugi! Those crooks appeared in a magic portal in the store, captured me, and put me here! They know everything somehow: About your Puzzle, your magic, everything! You must NOT let them get to your Puzzle!", Solomon warned his grandson as he looked at the evil villains. 

"You have 48 hours to give us what we requested, or else, he runs out of air!", Dark Kat warned Yugi as his Puzzle started to glow. "YU-GI-OH!!", Yugi yelled as he transformed into his alter ego, Yami Yugi.

"What is THAT?!", Felina asked her Uncle as he looked at Yugi. 

"If I'm correct, it's magic!", Feral said as Yami stood in the middle of the place. He looked at his Grandfather inside the bottle. 

"Don't worry Grandpa, I'll get you out...", Yugi told him as his Puzzle started to glow and so did the bottle. Everything was covered in light, and all those in the place had to cover their eyes. 

"Aaaahhh!", everyone screamed as the light became more powerful. 

"Felina, do you have any words to describe the sight?!", Feral asked Felina as she covered her eyes.

"NO! I DO NOT!", she replied as the light started to dim. Everything was clear. Felina uncovered her eyes, and gasped at the sight. An old man was standing in front of Yugi. 

"Are you all right, Grandpa?", Yugi asked his Grandfather, who looked at him.

"Yes, great job, Yugi!", he praised Yugi, who turned back into his normal self.

T-Bone and Razor looked at them, amazed. Never had they seen such a sight. Suddenly, Razor, T-Bone, Yugi, Solomon, Felina, Feral, and all the Enforcers's eyes were locked on the villains.

"This callsss for a retreat!", Dr. Viper said as the past Master used magic and lifted them in the air.

"We'll be back!", he said. They vanished.

Yugi turned to his Grandfather. "You're OK! But, how did you get here?", Yugi asked Solomon as he smiled.

"Well, they appeared at my store, they got me and then put me inside that bottle. At least, that's over.", he replied as Yugi chuckled. 

"Aw, I wish you could've seen the look on your face when T-Bone caught you! Aw!", Yugi joked as Solomon turned to T-Bone and Razor. 

"I know you've been taking care of Yugi ever since he arrived here. I want to thank you.", Solomon said as they smiled.

"Sure. The little guy's worth millions in Duel Monsters... And friendship.", he said as Solomon smiled. 

Felina and Feral walked and faced Yugi. They were silent and unsure about what to say. "Uh, what are you? I mean, who are you?", Felina asked with a strange voice.

"His name's Yugi, and he's from another world.", T-Bone introduced them. 

"Whoa... Another world?", Felina asked. 

Yugi and Solomon nodded. "Yes. We were testing a machine when somehow, someone took us here. But I don't to get to THAT part right now...", Yugi said as his head tipped down. 

"Yugi! We're here!", a female voice said as some footsteps approached them.

"Tea?! How did you-?", Yugi asked her, surprised.

"Uh, I phoned in a friend of mine and told them to bring them here before we came here.", Razor said as Tea approached them.

Behind her, a car was parked on the street. A female kat got out of it. "I was very surprised at first, but when they told me everything, I was calmed down.", she said as she walked to their side.

"Thanks again, Miss Briggs!", Razor replied as Callie smiled. 

"I could get you a ride home if you need it!", Callie offered as everyone nodded. 

"We had better get going then. We'll see you later, Miss Briggs!", T-Bone said as he and Razor boarded the Turbokat and took off. Yugi looked at Tea, who giggled.

Later, Callie's car parked in front of the Junkyard. Jake and Chance were hidden inside. Yugi got out and looked at the door. It had a note. He took it and read it. But he was unable to understand it. Callie took the letter. "WE HEARD EVERYTHING. LET THEM IN. WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK.", the letter said.

"Well, if they say so...", Callie said as everyone sighed. 

"Typical. They're running away from their duties.", Kaiba said. Mokuba and Takeshi laughed.

"Well... We'll be okay from here. Thanks for the ride... Uh...", Yugi stammered at not knowing her name.

"Call me Callie, I'm the Deputy Mayor from Megakat City. We'll see each other again, I know.", Callie said as Yugi smiled. She mounted the car, and looked at Yugi. "Then we can have a Duel!", she said, and drove off. Yugi was left speechless. 

The door opened, and Jake's and Chance's heads popped out. Everyone stared at them. They locked eyes with each other. They laughed together heartily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now THAT had suspense! Also, I might not post any stories for a time, so just stay tuned for chapter three!


	4. Preponderance

**SWAT Kats: The Radical Duelists**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2004-12-03**

**Finished: -**

**DISCLAIMER: All SWAT Kats characters, elements and others are registered trademarks of their owners, Hanna-Barbera (IF they exist...) or whoever else owns them. Also, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is property of Kazuki Takahashi. No infringement of the law is meant in any way.**

**Hello! Firstly off, a BIG apology to all those who read this fic before and waited MORE THAN A YEAR for an update. You see, I was writing some other fics, and also, this is the biggest writer's block I've had-ONE YEAR, MAN! But now that I can write this fic again, I'll most certainly make it better than before: I will include things from future episodes of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime, such as the Duel Disks, so expect the fic to get even better! And now, the grand return of Yugi and the SWAT Kats! **

**Yami****: PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH!**

**Last time they had to go to ****Megakat****City****, where they got an awful surprise: Yugi's grandpa in a glass bottle! However, Yugi shows the Enforcers his secret and becomes Yami, his alter-ego and also the Pharaoh of 5000 years ago. He saves Solomon, and Callie takes them home. But when she leaves, she offers Yugi a duel, and he is left speechless with her unusual charm!**

**Chapter 4: Preponderance**

"Why would those freaky guys be after you, Grandpa?" Yugi asked his grandfather. He made a puzzled face.

"Yugi, honestly I don't know what to think. I believe they captured me because they knew you guys were here and they wanted your Puzzle."

"But how could they've known about that? They're not from our world!" Tea asked with a hint of concern escaping her lips as Jake shrugged.

"Well, Dark Kat and Pastmaster are also skilled magicians, so they can even cross dimensions... Maybe they got to yours and learned everything." Chance announced, whilst he added, "Basically put, this was no chance encounter."

"Please, everyone around here knows that!" Kaiba's voice interrupted as their eyes went to him. "I do not see the point of all this, and no, I don't believe in magic!" He stubbornly added. Joey was maddened by this.

"Look who's talking! I wish you could've looked at yourself when we were trapped in Noah's trap at Battle City!" Joey yelled at Kaiba, who was angered by the name of Noah. Noah was his 'brother', but he went out of his way and trapped their minds in a game once. He didn't want to remember the incident.

"Yeah, right, Wheeler! Well then, all I have to ask is this: What about YOU when you were dueling in that insane place, scaredy-cat!?" He demanded, carefully making allusions only to cats, considering that this was a world where it wasn't preferable to mention the word 'dog.'

"OH, THAT'S IT--" Joey rushed at Kaiba, trying to get to him, but Tristan restrained him instead.

"Can it, Joey! There'll be other times!" Tristan asked, stopping Joey from starting a war with Kaiba.

"Sheesh, calm down, dweeb, you can still get him later..." A silent Mai told him. Joey calmed down after that.

"Oh, yes, I will..." Joey added annoyingly.

"If those two can use magic..." Yugi said as they turned to him, "...then there's no telling what they'll do. We have to put a stop to them. Now." Yugi decided, receiving a nod of agreement from everyone except, of course, Kaiba.

"Yes, and it would also be interesting to see this 'magic' those sorcerers can use. It _may_ be our key home." Takeshi added from the sidelines, Yugi blinking in total confusion.

"Yeah, that's right, and we also need more information about how dueling works here, although by far I think it's the same." Mokuba remarked, Duke nodding at almost the same time.

"Yeah, and then again, we have to be careful from now on." Duke quickly warned.

Later in the night, everyone had already retired, but Yugi couldn't sleep, thinking about everything: How he had fallen to this world, how Jake had gotten his hands on Exodia, and how his grandfather was kidnapped and brought here. He needed to find his way home- fast.

"I see that you cannot sleep, Yugi. Is something troubling you?" A voice asked him telepathically as he started to talk to the Pharaoh from inside him.

"Yeah, I still can't quite explain how we fell here, Yami. It's like so many things are all happening at once. All I can say is this must be the advent of something terrible." Yugi remarked as Yami started to comfort him in words, sensing Yugi's trouble.

"Perhaps we should not worry so much about this. Besides, this is not, like Chance said, a chance encounter. There must be something else involved. And I have a small trouble as well..." Yami remarked, eyes looking to the floor.

"...Bakura, right?"

"Yes... Apparently, the spirit from the Millennium Ring did it, but somehow he has either lost his memory... Or Bakura does not know, or the spirit simply keeps silent."

"We should take it easy for now. Besides, who knows what we could find here..." Yugi smiled as he spoke again. "We might learn some new things and strategies!"

"Yes, perhaps we should see things in a positive way for now." Yugi fell asleep himself after the conversation. However, outside...

"Hey, you sure we should be practicin' like dis in here? What if they see us?" Joey warned Jake as he drew five cards from his Deck, ready for their Duel.

"Ah, it's alright! Ever since my loss against Yugi, I decided I won't use Exodia anymore. I'll keep those for collecting. Also, I've redesigned my strategy, which I wanted to try!" Jake smiled as Joey surrendered to a lack of speech.

"Well, if you say so... Well then, let's get this done!" Joey taunted him as Jake did the same with a nod and a grin.

**"TIME TO DUEL!"** The two yelled out, Chance smiling at their side as he saw the counter: Each down to 4000 life points.

**DUEL START!  
LIFE POINTS: JAKE-4000/JOEY-4000**

**JOEY'S TURN:**

Joey drew his card and looked at his hand carefully. "Okay, I know just what to use! I summon Goddess with the Third Eye in Attack mode!" The monster became an illusion in the holographic display as Joey spoke, "Not my custom to summon this kind of monster, but I wanted to try something unusual!"

**GODDESS WITH THE THIRD EYE: ATTACK POINTS-1200/DEFENSE POINTS-1000**

"Next, I place a card face-down, and it's your move now!" He set the card face down and thought about what he would do.

**JAKE'S TURN:**

The moment Jake drew his card, he was about to laugh, but saved it for later. "OK, I summon Maha Vailo in Attack mode..." He said, a little bit nervous. He knew he was a strong duelist, since he came with Yugi, but he still retained confidence.

**MAHA VAILO: ATTACK POINTS-1550/DEFENSE POINTS-1400**

"Next, I equip him with a magic card: Black Pendant! This card increases his attack points by 500 points!" Jake said as the counter moved up by _1000 points_ instead. That formed 2550 attack points instead.

"What!? Why 1000!? You said 500!" Joey demanded as Jake chuckled.

"Maha Vailo also has an effect: Whenever it's equipped with a Magic or Trap Card, it increases its attack power by 500 more points! Now say good-bye to your goddess! Attack! Double Slice attack!" Jake ordered the monster as it tried to slice Joey's goddess into data bits, but Joey was starting to get mad!

"Hold it, I activate my trap: Skull Dice!"

"S-Skull Dice!? What's THAT do?" Chance asked surprised at the move.

"My friend here rolls a dice, and the number it gets is the number of attack points reduced from your monsta's attack points!" Joey called out as a small joker-like monster emerged with a giant die.

"You DO realize that won't change anything?" Jake asked, annoyed by the move.

"Sure, but as long as I don't lose a LOT of Life Points..." The die was rolled, and the number was... "Alright, a six! That means your Maha Vailo's attack points are reduced by 600 points!" Jake grit his teeth as he saw the attack points in total: 1950. The goddess was destroyed, and Joey lost less life points.

**LIFE POINTS: JAKE-4000/JOEY-2050**

**JOEY'S TURN:**

Joey looked at his hand after his draw phase and realized he had a small combo in his hands. "Okay, piece of cake! Now I play Monster Reborn!" Joey announced as he summoned the Goddess back from the dead.

"Why would he--" Jake started, but was interrupted by Joey when he played another card.

"Next, I sacrifice my Goddess in order to summon my Garoozis in Attack Mode!" Joey yelled as his muscle-bound lizard materialized from a card.

**GAROOZIS: ATTACK POINTS-1800/DEFENSE POINTS-1500**

"Whoah, what a monster... But, unless a miracle happens, you're out of luck, Joey!" Chance crazily advised Joey, but he ignored the kat instead.

"Hold on, now I play my Magic Card, Megamorph!" The human duelist yelled as he played his next magic card, which doubled the attack points of Garoozis to a whopping 3600 points.

"Wha—But why?"

"Simple, Jake: I planned it all along. Megamorph is activated when my Life Points are lower than yours, so in result, the attack power of Garoozis was doubled!"

"No way!"

"Okay, get ready, Jake, 'cause I'm not done yet! I now use the Axe of Despair, which increases the attack power of my Garoozis by 1000 points!"

**GAROOZIS: ATTACK POINTS-4600/DEFENSE POINTS-1500**

"!!!" Jake gasped: It was his first time seeing a monster with such a high attack power.

"NO WAY, HE RAISED THE ATTACK POINTS TO THAT LEVEL?" Chance unconsciously asked himself horrified.

"Next, I play my next card: Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys your Black Pendant AND reduces your attack power by 1000 points!" Joey screamed excitedly as he destroyed the pendant, however...

**LIFE POINTS: JAKE-4000/JOEY-1550**

"HEY! What gives!?"

"Black Pendant also has an effect: When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the opponent loses 500 Life Points!" Chance added, worried that they were raising the bar a little too high. Jake only grinned at it, but was determined to beat Joey, no matter what the odds.

"Hmm... THAT was an awful bit of info... OK, Garoozis, attack! Straight Slash Attack!" The monster rushed at the Maha Vailo on the field and slashed at it, bringing it down and reducing Jake's life point cost down.

**LIFE POINTS: JAKE-950/JOEY-1550**

"Aw, YEAH! I SO rule!" Joey exclaimed as Jake stared at his Life Point count in silence, amazed at Joey's calculation.

**MEANWHILE... **

"?"

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked a sleepy Yugi as he looked at the sky.

"I could swear I heard Joey say he ruled..."

The two gasped and looked at each other. **"JOEY'S DUELING!?"**

"Quick, let's go check on him!" Yugi ordered as he put on his jacket and ran outside silently and followed the voice to the Junkyard, where he saw them dueling.

"Hey, Yuge, you're just in time! Look at this!" Joey shouted as Yugi got closer to him and checked the field. Suddenly...

**"YU-GI-OH!!!"**

_"Right now Joey's got his Garoozis really pumped with power, but he's at a big disadvantage when it comes to Life Points. And, Jake..." Yugi looked at the grinning Jake. "I'm starting to fear for Jake, that grin tells a lot." _Yugi thought as he looked on to the arena."Hmm, you're both equally matched..." The Yugi-now-turned-into-Yami remarked as the three sighed in amazement.

"So... Are we...?" Jake asked Yugi; the minute he was asked the question he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, your strategies are similar, but the play style is different." Yami remarked as Joey nodded.

"HEY, WAIT, IT'S STILL MY TURN! I pass; I don't have any cards in my hand." Joey admitted as Jake narrowed his eyes.

**JAKE'S TURN:**

Jake was trapped: A super-powered lizard was in his way, and he had to defend somehow. He looked at his hand: He only had monster cards that were useless, since they were mostly of levels 5 and above. He chose one and set it down; hoping Joey would do a completely basic mistake. "I set one card face-down in Defense Mode! And I pass." Jake announced as his monster arose in the form of a card. _"I don't have monsters left! I'm done for!"_

**JOEY'S TURN:**

"Okay, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Once he said those words, a warrior in armor arose.

**GEARFRIED THE IRON KNIGHT: ATTACK POINTS-1800/DEFENSE POINTS-1600**

"Oh, I see your plan now! I'm not gonna fall fer it!"

"!!!" Jake gasped in awe, "WHAT!?"

"Garoozis, attack that face-down monsta!" Joey ordered Garoozis as it destroyed the face-down Mystical Elf and left Jake defenseless.

"Oh, NO!!!"

"NOW, GEARFRIED! **FINISH THE JOB!**" Gearfried jumped up and slashed Jake in the face.

"Argh!" Jake grunted; Yugi and Chance gasped, and the Life Point count went to zero, leaving Joey as the clear victor.

**LIFE POINTS: JAKE-0/JOEY-1550**

**JOEY WINS!**

Joey gasped when he saw Gearfried slash Jake, and tried to stop it by swinging his hand at it, only to see it was a hologram: Similar to what Kaiba had done with the duel disks before. The image vanished silently as Jake rubbed his face a little, since the attack hurt a little.

"Hey, you alright? I guess I overdid it a little. I'm sorry." Joey apologized, but Jake replied with a smile instead.

"Hey, don't be! That was a great duel! I almost had you there!" Jake answered back, knowing he and Joey had both enjoyed it to the max.

Yugi returned to his own self and looked at them making peace. "I'm glad nothing regrettable happened, but how could a small monster attack him like that?"

"Good question. I'm starting to wonder that myself..." Chance replied, amazed at what happened before. _"And I'm also wondering why it attacked like that. It's like it was Joey; only with the exception that it's almost like if he was the monster. And it can't be the projector. And as for Jake... He's starting to get obsessed with the game. I better watch him..." _He thought with no remorse. He was getting worried over this... And he knew dueling would only get more and more risky over time.

**MEANWHILE, IN AN ****UNKNOWN PLACE**

"Attack, my clowns! Saggi and Peten, OBLITERATE HIM!" Two clowns, Saggi and Peten the Dark Clowns, delivered two unison attacks to Dr. Viper as his Life Point count reached zero.

"Argh! I mussssst improve my ssssssstrategy, Passt Masster..."

"Yes, it's pathetic! Even my mother could duel better than that!"

"You don't HAVE a mother, fool!"

"But you're still short on strategy, doctor!"

"Yesss... Once we master thisss game..."

"The SWAT Kats and the city are as good as ours!"

"Yesss, but we must pay sssspecial attention to that noisy, spiky-haired brat..."

"True, his energy is very powerful, **so let's take him first instead... Hmm hmm... Mwahaha, HAHAHA!!!"**

**Whoo****! Well, there you have it. Now Joey and Jake are more than friend-they're rivals now! And what's more, Yugi's getting suspicions about Duel Monsters in this world! Jake is starting to act weird in duels AND the villains wanna take down Yugi! Can they do so!? Stay tuned for the next chapter-and this time, I REALLY mean it!**


End file.
